elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyress Freyda
Wyress Freyda is a Breton member of the Glenmoril Wyrd found in Jackdaw Cove. Interactions Dark Wings Convince a former Wyress to leave the city. Destroying the Dark Witnesses Meet with the Wyress fighting the Reachmen in Jackdaw Cove. Heart of Evil Drive the Reachmen out of Bangkorai. Dialogue ;Destroying the Dark Witnesses "Keep your distance, outsider. The last thing we need is some rock-brained city dweller bumbling around. Darkness dominates this part of the forest—Uela the Hagraven and her Reachmen are encamped here. For now, at least." :Wyress Delphique suggested I come here. "She did? I find that hard to believe. Delphique knows how I feel about outsiders. Regardless, whatever your reasons for coming, they'll have to wait." ;Heart of Evil "Right now, we are in no position to offer anyone aid, and certainly not a city-dweller. Uela the Hagraven and her Reachmen have taken over this part of the forest and everything here—including the wyresses—are weaker as a result." :Do you plan to drive the Reachmen away? "Where they travel, the forest slowly withers and dies. We will drive Uela and her Dark Witnesses from here or we will die. Unfortunately, the old hag is no stranger to Wyrd magic. She has constructed foul totems that suppress our power." ::Is that something I could help with? "You expect me to trust one such as you? Hm. Perhaps … if one of my sisters keeps an eye on you. Wyress Rashan is young, but she will do. Rashan returns shortly from scouting. If you really wish to help us, she can join you to destroy the totems." :::That's fine with me. Before speaking with Wyress Rashan: "Rashan will show you how you can be of assistance. Do not be mistaken though, outsider. If you take any action to harm what little nature remains uncorrupted here, she will go straight for your throat." :Are you the leader of the Wyrd here? "We do not adhere to the unhealthy social structures of city-dwellers. We Glenmoril Wyrd follow the natural order. This part of the forest belongs to the Jackdaw crows, thus their needs guide our actions here. When they suffer, we all do." ::Did the crows swarming Evermore come from here? "That is … likely. Uela has corrupted the Jackdaw crows, taken control of them. Many crows have disappeared. I hoped they had escaped her influence, but it sounds like she has instead dispatched them to be her eyes and ears elsewhere." :What do you know about Uela? "She is a poisonous taint on the natural order—the most foul and evil Hagraven I have heard of. Somehow, she has earned Hircine's favor. Her followers, the Dark Witnesses, treat her like a god." ::What does she want here? "Many, many moons ago, these lands belonged to the Reach. Eventually, the natural order drove them away, but now they return to reclaim what they believe is theirs." :Why are you so distrustful toward me? "Because it is people like you threaten the natural order. You bring your wars here and lay waste to all that falls in your path. You chop down trees and divert streams in the name of civilization and progress." ::You just assume I'm like all the others? "I do. Nature is not philosophical, it is pragmatic. We do not make judgments based on idealistic morals and complex theories. We make judgments based on experience, and experience tells us that you are all the same—not to be trusted." Quotes *''"Here she comes now …. Rashan. We have a volunteer to destroy Uela's totems."'' *''"Pray you are successful."'' – After speaking with Wyress Rashan *''"The ritual is prepared. Wyress Rashan assured me that you'd have the heart. Assuming you do, tell Rashan, and we can get on with it. We don't want the forest to suffer a moment longer than it has to."'' – After killing Uela *''"This is it! Cast the heart into the circle!"'' – If spoken to during the ritual *''"Impressive … for an outsider."'' – After the ritual *''"Right now, we are in no position to offer anyone aid, and certainly not a city-dweller. Uela the Hagraven and her Reachmen have taken over this part of the forest and everything here—including the wyresses—are weaker as a result."'' – After the quest Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Glenmoril Wyrd Members Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers